Oscuro
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur es un empresario y Alfred un loco y ruidoso creativo, lo peor que les podía pasar era eso: quedarse encerrados a oscuras en un ascensor. USxUK.


Otro fic, he estado algo floja, se me pasará y subiré más fics diarios :3

**Pareja:** AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Lo oscurito 1313 :3

Quedarse encerrado en algún ascensor malvado que se echa a perder justo cuando tienes la junta de tu vida es mala suerte, muuuy mala suerte, casi como que tu hermano escocés, ese que siempre quisiste asesinar cuando niño venga sonriente a tu casa y te diga "hola hermano del alma, dejemos los malos momentos atrás y reencontremos en esta oportunidad que nos da la vida" lo que en resumen significa: Préstame la casa para dormir desgraciado.

Quedarse encerrado con el creativo más ruidoso de toda la empresa es tres veces más horrible que todos los puntos antes mencionado. Y para hacerlo más estadounidensemente irritante las luces, desgraciadas luces que odian a su británica persona estaban apagadas, los dos a oscuras y sólo han pasado tres minutos y el americano estaba entrando en pánico.

–¿Y si no salimos? ¡que le diré a mis hijos!–

–¡Ni siquiera tienes hijos Jones!–

–¡Tampoco podré si me quedo aquí, OMG, el oxigeno se acaba, veo la luz Arthur, veo la luz, dile a mi gato que lo amo y a Josh que no se quede con mi playstation!–

–¿No que tu hermano se llamaba Matthew?–

El americano no respondió, tampoco es como si pudiera verlo, estaba todo tan oscuro, Jones podía estar desnudo y él no se entera... ¡no es como si quisiera verlo desnudo arriba de él haciendo el Uka-shaka, claro que no! ¡sólo es un decir!

–Tenemos que salir de aquí, no entres en pánico mi amargado amigo, yo te sacaré de aquí...–

El inglés levantó una ceja entre la oscuridad, Jones debía estar bromeando, el único que estaba entrando en pánico era ese estúpido creativo. Sintió los pasos recorriendo el pequeño elevador y las manos americanas palpando una forma de subir hasta arriba, los pasos rápidos y torpes lo ponían de nervios, serpenteantes, hasta que siente un pie junto al suyo y luego el grito en cámara lenta cayendo sobre él, no veía nada, sólo sentía el cuerpo americano sobre el suyo, se sonrojó al instante, maldita mano de ese gordo que cae en lugares inesperados y privados.

–¡Maldita sea Jones, sal de encima ahora mismo!–

Pero siente el cuerpo acomodarse entre sus piernas, abriéndolas, siente la pelvis contraria junto a la suya, se estremece, el tacto es inaguantable y la oscuridad oculta su sonrojo, mas no sus jadeos, el silencio hace más poderosas las exclamaciones, los insultos y el forcejeo algo inútil e innecesario, de cierta manera lo sabían.

Todo eso era una perfecta excusa para acariciarse un poco y decir con el cuerpo lo que no decían sus tercas bocas.

–Arthur... si muero, quería estar así... un momento, perdón...–

–Idiota, no moriremos... ¿qué pasó con el héroe que siempre dices ser?–

–Arthur, hagamos el amor...–

–¡Eres un experto en cambiar el tema estúpido! ¡ni siquiera nos hemos conocido más íntimamente! ¡sólo aparentamos odiarnos y esas cosas!–

–Sabes que hacerlo en un ascensor es tu sueño frustrado love...–

–¡Ni siquiera sabes si me gustas...!–

–Te estoy metiendo manita debajo de la camisa y no veo que opongas mucha resistencia...sabes que te gusto...–

–¡No, claro que no, ególatra de mierda, sa-saca la mano... ughh no a-allí...!–

–¡Sé que quieres decir: sí, sí allí! ¡desde que llegaste aquí estoy loco por ti, ahora que sé que te gusto no me pidas control!–

El reclamo se hizo mayor, bien, podría aceptar que estaba un poco enamorado de ese idiota impulsivo, pero no se iba a tirar homosexualmente a sus brazos para tener cosas -y cositas- en un ascensor, aún ese chico y él tenía que ir a ver las estrellas, tomarse de la mano y decirse cursilerías, besarse mientras toman un suave vino en la tibieza de los brazos del otro, ver una obra de teatro y besarse a escondidas, tenía que aceptar que era conservador a la antigua. Un viejo acabado... ¡qué dice, no está acabado! en fin, lo único que sabía es que no podía dejar que Jones se lo hiciera allí, pero era difícil sacárselo de encima con tanta oscuridad.

Mierda, la mano norteamericana está desabrochando el cuarto botón ¿cómo cojones veía en la oscuridad?

Y en ese lindo momento sienten un crujir, el ascensor se abre en el piso cinco, los angloparlantes miraron a las personas que estaban afuera, Arthur con la camisa subida y el pecho descubierto, mientras Jones estaba entre sus piernas arrinconándolo en una posición bastante insinuante, el menor empezó a reír, en tanto, el inglés quería gritar melodramáticamente o cambiar su oficio a cantante de opera, esa era la mayor humillación de su vida.

–P-Puedo explicar-explicarlo...–tartamudeó avergonzando el británico.

–¡Sí, lo que dijo él, obviamente no estábamos haciendo esas cosas pervertidas que están pensando, está más que claro que lo estaba desnudando para usar su ropa y subir al techo! ¡ya saben, soy el héroe!–

Pero algo en las caras traumatizadas de sus compañeros de trabajo les hizo pensar que no les creían mucho -quizás nada- de su loca y poco realista explicación. Lo bueno, es que esos dos en unos meses más, con algo más de tiempo, paciencia, amor y citas sí irían a lo oscuro... pero no de una ascensor averiado, sino a lo oscuro de "su" habitación.

**N.A:** Awwwww, si igual se irán a lo oscurito, ambos se gustaban entre su típico amor-odio, sólo necesitaban un accidente como ese para dar a conocer sus sentimientos, lastima que los encontraron :3


End file.
